Always and Forever
by iluv7h
Summary: Annie finds out devastating news and tells the family...how will life change? Eric later decides to make something very special for Annie...what is it? sorry bad summary but PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Heartbreaking News

Note: In no way do I own 7th Heaven or any of its characters. That all belongs to Brenda Hampton and Aaron Spelling, but man, I wish I did! 

Chapter 1 

After dinner in the Camden household, Annie pulled Eric aside. They decided to go for a walk. As they strolled down the sidewalk hand in hand, Annie began to speak.

            "Eric, there's something you need to know," Annie stammered.

            "What's that? Is it that you're the most beautiful woman in the world?" whispered Eric as he leaned in to kiss her. 

They kissed passionately before Annie pulled away. Eric looked into her eyes and could tell something was wrong. 

            "Annie...what's going on?"

            Annie began to sob showing her obvious pain. 

            "Eric, I...I don't know how to tell you this. I don't know how to tell the kids. But...there's something that's happened and I wanted to tell you first."

            Eric responded with a look of fear. Annie continued. 

            "When I thought I had a cold the other day I decided to go to the doctor to get some medicine. When I was there, I found out that I was due for a check-up so I went to go see the doctor."

            Tears continued to make way down Annie's cheek as she spoke to Eric.

            "When the doctor returned for what I thought would be some medicine for my cold, he returned with something else. Eric..I..I..have leukemia."

When the words escaped Annie's mouth tears flooded both of their cheeks. Eric held Annie on the sidewalk, crying, wondering how is wife, his Annie, could be ill. How could this happen? In the dark night of Glenoak, as he held Annie in his arms, he prayed to God that Annie would be ok. 

During the same night…

Eric Camden woke to the thunder outside-it was raining in Glenoak. He looked over at his wife of more than 25 years and smiled. He loved Annie more than anything in the world. He leaned in to hold her as she seemed to smile as if she was dreaming. Eric Camden closed his eyes and silently cried as a result from the news he learned earlier. Annie was sick. Annie, like her mother, had leukemia. 

The next morning Eric awoke to the strong aroma of pancakes. Pancakes had been his favorite breakfast since he was little and Annie made them just the way he liked them. After getting dressed, he descended downstairs to greet his family. He turned the corner and saw a room full of people that he deeply cared about. Of course there was Annie. As he watched her, he wondered how she was remaining so strong and how she was even going to tell the kids about her illness. After she told him the news, they decided that Eric should tell the kids because Annie was still in denial. As he drifted back from his thoughts he smiled seeing that all 7 of their children were present. Matt had come in from New York with Sarah a few days back. He sat next to Mary who lived in New York as well but came into visit around the same time Matt did. She was about 6 months pregnant and married to Carlos. Next to them was Lucy. Like Eric, Lucy was studying to be a minister and had married Kevin about a year ago. They lived in the garage apartment. Then there was Simon. Earlier in the year, Simon had some issues with events that changed his life. Simon accidentally ran over a kid and for awhile blamed himself for it. This kid, Paul, was not wearing a helmet and indicated to be using drugs at the time. Anyhow Simon moved away to go to college early so he would not be threatened from Paul's brother. He was home for the weekend, which although rare, everyone always cherished the moments they saw Simon. Ruthie sat next to him, and WOW! Ruthie was quickly growing into a mature, young woman. Finally, there sat Sam and David, the twin boys born on Valentine's Day. They rounded out the Camden clan.

Eric sat down after greeting everyone and suggested that after breakfast, Annie should take the twins to get their haircut. Annie agreed, but to all the kids they knew something was wrong. Looking at Annie and Eric they could tell they were up late and had been crying. Anyhow, after breakfast she left with the boys. It was then that Eric called a family meeting. 


	2. A Family Meeting

Sorry for the late update...I have had so much homework! Anyway, thanks to all that reviewed! I appreciate every piece of info I received! Well, hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
The kids stared Eric waiting to hear what was next. Eric stood patiently and began to speak,  
  
"As you know, I've called a family meeting..."  
  
"Why exactly?" Ruthie interrupted.  
  
"And shouldn't mom be here for this?" asked Simon.  
  
"Well the thing is...it's about your mom. She wanted to tell you all what was going on we thought it would be easier if I let you all know what was going on. Plus, some of what I am about to tell you needs to be kept secret from your mother, OK?"  
  
"Sure," the kids said in unison.  
  
"Try to remain calm, but last night your mom confided in me about a serious problem going on in her life right now. It appears...well Annie...has...your mom is sick. She has...leukemia.  
  
Eric still recovering heard the gasp of everyone in the room. As he suddenly realized the truth, it hit him. Annie was sick! He began to sob in front of his children and their extended family, something he had never done before. Matt, Sarah, Mary, Lucy, Kevin, Simon, and Ruthie sat in silence until the wails of Ruthie sounded. At that moment, everyone broke down. Everyone was crying.  
  
After about 45 minutes of remorsing and reflecting in silence, Eric addressed everyone again.  
  
"The secret I need you all to keep is this. I mean I know your mom is sick and I really don't know what the future holds but...I want to show your mom how much we love her. I'm going to remind her how much she means to all of us. I want her to know that we are going to be behind her 110 percent.  
  
"How are we going to do that?" Lucy questioned.  
  
"Soon enough you'll see, but I just want to let you know hard this is going to be for us, so stay strong. This gift for Annie is going to take time so be patient. I am not sure exactly how we are going to do this, but I'm working on a plan. Just know that we are in this for the long haul-I believe and love all of you. I believe in this family. I believe that Annie will be alright.  
  
Suddenly, a voice from the foyer sounded.  
  
"So do I," said Annie. Everyone turned to see Annie and Sam and David in the hallway. They entered and Annie spoke.  
  
"I guess you all know," Annie stammered gloomily.  
  
"Yah," murmured everyone.  
  
"Look, I am going to stay strong. I can get through with this. I love you guys. I love every one of you."  
  
"Mommy...why are you sick?" asked David.  
  
"Honey, nobody knows right now but mommy's going to be ok. I promise," replied Annie.  
  
Kevin then picked up the boys and everyone hugged Annie. The tears came, but it was unquestionably obvious that the Camdens could get through this. Annie was sure that God would help lead the way. 


	3. Reflection to the Beginning

As the days went by, Eric continued to work on his gift for Annie. She recently began chemotherapy. She still remained her old self, vibrant and enthusiastic, but Eric was scared. He couldn't imagine living without Annie. As thoughts of all their treasured memories flew in his mind, Eric drifted back to when they first met years ago...  
  
It was 1973 and Eric Camden was attending Kobel Seminary in New York, working to become a minister. He had always cherished God and knew at an early age that becoming a minister was his calling. The summer of 1973 came and the parties began. Little did Eric know that one party would change his life forever.  
  
Annie Jackson had lived in Arizona her whole life and that summer incidentally decided to take a vacation to New York. Se had never been there, but had a close friend who attended NYU who she would be staying with. When she arrived in New York, she immediately fell in love with the city. Her friend, Nancy, the one who attended NYU, had a boyfriend from Kobel. One night there was a big party held at a beach house. Students from both Kobel and and NYU went. Annie, despite some apprehension, decided to go with Nancy. Eric meanwhile chose to go the same party with some friends- just to see if it was worth going to.  
  
Eric arrived early and ended up staying longer than he anticipated. Annie came later, hoping to meet some new people since Nancy would be with her boyfriend. When Annie entered the beach house, Eric happened to be refilling his cup with some punch. As she turned, she saw Eric and her breath was completely taken away at his sight. She saw a gorgeous man dressed in fitting jeans with a blue button down shirt. Annie, in her shiny red dress, looked extravagant and caught Eric's eye as well. Almost by instinct, they proceeded toward each other and spoke.  
  
"Hi," Annie said shyly.  
  
"Oh, hi, um...I'm Eric. Eric Camden."  
  
"Nice to meet you-I'm Annie Jackson."  
  
The simple conversation continued as they gathered info about their lives. Oddly enough as the night ended when they both were leaving, Eric didn't make a move for Annie. Annie, who was deeply attracted to him, tried to initiate an exchange in phone numbers, but failed. Eric simply was not interested in having a relationship. Annie was deeply disappointed.  
  
Deciding that Eric was no hope and that she could never have him, Annie chose to give up on dating for awhile. She wanted to wait for a man to come to her. After Annie confided to Nancy about her heartbreak with Eric, Nancy decided to try to hook them up-again. So, a day before Annie was to return to Arizona, Annie reluctantly went on the blind date unaware that it was Eric she would be meeting. They met at a fancy restaurant in the heart of New York, neither of them realizing they would be seeing each other again. When they saw that the blind date was really for them, they laughed at the situation and despite the night at the party, Eric suggested they eat together anyway. Hours rolled on, and their track of time was lost. Eric realized that he possibly may have found someone special. As for Annie, the feeling was mutual.  
  
"I'm sorry about the night at the party. I had just ended a two year relationship and was oblivious to anything going on," Eric admitted.  
  
Annie understood and they agreed to officially date. After dinner, they walked around, window shopping, still deep in conversation. Annie and Eric talked as if they had known each other for years. At the end of the date, Eric felt the temptation to kiss Annie. When he walked her up to Nancy's apartment, he held Annie close and pressed his lips against hers. The passion of the kiss continued and she eventually pulled away she told him about her leaving for Arizona the following day. Eric then got on his knees.  
  
"I know that we have only been out once, but Annie your special. I'm requesting, from the bottom of my heart, that you stay longer...the rest of the summer possibly?" Eric willingly questioned.  
  
Annie just smiled but knew she would. They kissed again and their love soon blossomed. She stayed the rest of the summer and they grew closer and closer. By the end, Eric knew he wanted to ask Annie to be his wife.  
  
Eric smiled after drifting back from his memories. Annie and him had shared a lot together and after remembering everything they had gone through together, it was easier to make this present for her. As he scribbled down some other necessary information for this project, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello Reverend Camden speaking," Eric said.  
  
His previously bright face turned pale and dim as the conversation continued. It was Lucy on the phone. Lucy had dialed 911 before talking to her dad. Lucy told him that Annie had fainted while doing the dishes and was being rushed to the hospital. Eric raced out of the church and hurried into his car. After pulling out of the parking lot, Eric raced to the hospital, silently praying that Annie was all right. 


End file.
